


Misunderstandings

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Asexuality, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: After a fight with Vie, Dan learns about asexuality.





	

“But how do you know this is how you feel if you’re still a virgin?”

“I don’t need sex to reaffirm myself!”

Dan and Vie were both fuming, facing off against each other. What had started as a simple conversation had quickly turned into…this. And neither of them really knew who had started it in the first place.

“If you’re scared, we can go slow! I’m not into rough sex, you know!”

“You’re not listening to me! I don’t want sex at all, with no one, ever!” Vie turned away. “You’re just like every other straight guy I’ve dated. You assholes are all the same.”

That made Dan angry. “Why do girls insist on lumping guys into categories? We’re not all the same!”

Vie glared at him over her shoulder. “You sure sound a lot like every guy I ever dated right now.”

“We are dating, Vie.”

Silence.

Vie looked at the ground. “Maybe we…”

Dan was starting to cool down. “Fuck, wait, Vie, I…”

Vie turned towards him again. “You leave for tour in two days, right?”

“Yeah. So?” Dan was trying to get hot again, ready for more fighting.

“So, we can discuss it when you get back.” Vie hugged herself around her shoulders. “I’m going home.” She stalked to the door.

“Wait!” Fuck. “Discuss what?” Dan walked after her, his heart beating faster.

But Vie had already grabbed her keys and her coat and was out the door before he could go after her.

“Vie!” He called into the night.

Vie didn’t even look at him as she drove off.

Dan closed the door, deflated. Shit. That hadn’t gone well at all. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling an all-too familiar ache in his chest.

He didn’t want her to go. He wanted her to stay. Stay in California, stay at NSP, stay with him. He wasn’t going to let this be the thing that ended them.

Maybe he had been a massive prick. What the hell was asexuality anyway, and why had he never heard about it before? Out of all the excuses—no, reasons—girls had given him over the years for not having sex, this was a new one.

Dan made himself some tea as he absently played with his phone. He wanted to text her, ask her if she got home okay, but every time he typed a text out, he ended up deleting it before hitting “send.”

He’d give her some time while he figured out what to do.

Dan drank his tea, played with an app on his phone, and tried to force himself to eat some dinner. But he only managed half a sandwich before guilt started twisting in his gut again. Giving up, Dan grabbed his laptop and headed for his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and flopped down onto the bed, deciding he’d try to give Vie a call. When she didn’t pick up, he sighed heavily. She either was asleep or ignoring him.

He started by asking Google about asexuality. What he found out was that it was a spectrum; some aces liked having sex, and others didn’t. As Dan read through testimonials, he started to feel like shit. A lot of other aces had similar experiences to the argument he and Vie had just now. He’d clearly just been ignorant, stubborn, and possibly horny. He hadn’t been a very good ally, or boyfriend.

As he read more, he learned that asexuals weren’t even allowed in some lgbt spaces. “What the fuck,” he murmured. “Stick together, guys.” A lot of victims of this were aces who were attracted to the opposite sex which, apparently, made them “basically straight.” Dan clenched his fist in frustration.

He switched over to another page and found some posts from National Coming Out Day a few years ago. He scrolled through the stories, smiling as he saw stories of successful coming outs, and sighing sadly as he saw some lamenting about how they couldn’t come out yet.

He saw one username that made his heart stop: cestlasylvie. “Fuck.” He breathed.

As he read the post, he started feeling tears well up in his eyes. The post was several years old, and it told a very simple story. Vie had been scared to come out because of her family’s lack of belief in asexuality. No wonder their argument had hit home: Dan had said exactly what Vie claimed her mother had said.  
Dan groaned. He’d been such an idiot, and he deserved every insult she’d flung at him. He was behaving in exactly the way that he hated other guys doing when they disrespected a girl’s choices about sex. He had to make it up to her somehow.

Dan did some googling and found out that the consensus was that the ace flag was purple, gray, white, and black. He was pretty sure he had all of those colors in his wardrobe.

~

Vie was making some tea the next morning when her roommate stuck his head through the door. “Hey, Vie? Your boyfriend’s outside.”

Vie sighed and walked to the door, taking her time to put on her coat and hat and gloves; it was cold out today. She was just going to tell him to fuck off, anyway.

When she opened the door, though, she was surprised.

Dan was standing by his car, dressed in…the ace flag? He had black skinny jeans, a purple tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and gray sneakers, and he was shivering in the cold. He didn’t even have a hat.

Vie walked down the driveway, wanting to be mad, but she couldn’t. “You idiot. You’re going to get sick right before your tour.”

Dan rubbed his hands together, smiling shyly. “I wanted you to see,” he explained. “I’ve got a coat in my car.”

“Put it on,” Vie commanded in that gentle way she had.

Dan opened his car and slipped into his coat, sighing in relief at the warmth. As soon as he’d zipped it up, he found himself being hugged. Dan looked down at Vie, clinging tightly to him, and hugged her back.

“I’m sorry, Vie. I was a real dickweed.” He said. “Can you forgive me?”

Vie sniffled, nodding. Was she crying? “I…I’m sorry, too,” she murmured into his chest. “I don’t want to l-lose you.”

“I don’t either.” Dan replied, hugging her closer to him. “I fucking love you, Vie. You’re my girl. My little Bug.”

Vie peered up at him, giving a watery chuckle. She had definitely been crying. “Bug?”

“Like the VW Bug.” Dan explained.

Vie giggled. “I love it, Little Lion.”

Dan felt his heart soar at the familiar pet name. But he felt he had to ask one more question. “Vie,” he said, and she pulled back to look at him. “I…I found a post, of yours…about coming out.”

Vie looked away. “Oh.”

“It was from a few years ago.”

Vie chuckled. “Way back when I was on Tumblr all the time. Ugh.”

Dan smiled as he reached out to caress her cheek. Fuck, but his hands were cold. “Did you ever get to…come out? To your family?”

Vie hesitated, then shook her head. “…No. They still don’t think asexuality is real.”

“Aw, Bug,” Dan pulled her close again as she sniffled. “I’m so sorry.”

Vie calmed herself down as Dan murmured soothingly to her. Then, she glanced up at him. “I…I still wanna come on tour with you. If that’s okay.”

Dan smiled. “Yeah, of course. I was hoping you would.” He bent down to kiss her, but pulled away, unsure.

Vie smiled and reached up to gently tug his hair, pulling him down so their lips could meet. When they parted, Vie reached for his hands and clasped them in her own. “C’mon in and have some tea. You’ll get frostbite.”

Dan giggled as Vie put her beanie hat on his head. He pulled it down over his ears as Vie took his hand and they walked back to the house together.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I've tried to puzzle these two as characters in my head, this is the only serious fight I see them having. (It's probably because they accidentally have so much in common and also they're both sweethearts awh.) But even this ended up fluffy, so.
> 
> This is for all the aces out there. Stay strong, guys!


End file.
